Giving It Up For You
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: Criminal masterminds can dream. Including Artemis Fowl. Oneshot.


Giving It Up For You

Author's Note: I found this extremely funny. Just after I finished a Artemis Fowl I heard this song. Though some of you probably don't know why this is funny. Um…yeah. You'll see. This story was just written to help me get over some writing's block on Teach Him To Fly. I hope it makes sense…

Have fun. WARNING: Lyrics not here! You can find them by looking up Holly Brook lyrics: Giving It Up For You.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Gah. That's sucks. I also don't own the song by Holly Brook.

On with the story!

--

**Giving It Up For You**

By: Moriko-Demon

_Though I'm young and cynical, it's not my only crime._

At night it could be several hours before Artemis Fowl the second fell asleep. Plans would run through his head, keeping him awake. Plans for the years to come. Things that he could have changed.

When sleep finally claimed him he dreamed. For even the criminal mastermind dreams.

That night Artemis went to bed at eleven.

He found himself in a meadow. A single tree stood beside him, and in the mighty blue sky flew a dozen doves. Their pure white feathers shone in the bright sunlight. Artemis blinked his fierce blue eyes, watching them soar. Their powerful wings beat in time with one another, yet they were strangely silent.

Something cut through the air, putting an end to the peaceful silence. One by one the doves dropped from the ground, arrows protruding from their bodies. Blood spilled from their sides. Only one flew in the air now. Artemis frowned. It should have flown away.

Artemis took a step back, searching for the archer. What he found shocked him. Yes, shocked him.

A beautiful woman in flowing robes lowered her bow, staring at the boy in front of her with golden eyes. _Artemis the huntress._ She smiled and in a moment she was behind him, slipping the smooth bow into his hands.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the huntress quickly silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"You must be quiet, Artemis." she whispered into his ear, putting the arrow into place. She guided his hands into position, twisting his elbow so the string wouldn't hurt him when the arrow was released, and pulled his arm back.

Her body was pressed into his back, and Artemis swallowed, feeling his arms shake from the weight of the bow. She kept him steady.

"Take your aim like Artemis and kill another dove."

She whispered those lines into his ear, her breath hot against his skin. On it's own accord his arm raised, aimed, pointed the arrow at the beautiful dove above him.

Her hand stayed above his on the arrow feathers, until finally she released, causing the arrow to soar.

The bow dropped from his hands as the bird fell, dead.

His eyes widened as Artemis the huntress stepped in front of him. She whispered,

"But when your heart becomes a hunter, you may wound your chance to love."

The huntress placed a hand over the boy's heart, digging her nails into his pale skin. Artemis cried out in pain, arms raising to grasp the goddess's wrist. It did nothing to stop the powerful hunter. She pushed her hand through his chest, and he almost collapsed. She caught him.

"Artemis," whispered the huntress so low he was surprised he could hear her over his groans of pain. "Do you understand now?"

And he awoke, sitting up in bed. He hand flew to his chest, and Artemis's fingers met smooth flesh, not blood, not a gaping hole. Artemis sighed, reaching up to rub his tired eyes. He was surprised to feel wet, salty tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes, I understand now, Artemis." he whispered. He understood fully.

--

Urg. That's it. How'd you like it? I think it's at least descent. xD

--

Since SOME people don't seem to get this, I'll make it easy on you.

In the 3rd book of Artemis Fowl Artemis says that he is the hunter. The end of the song says, 'But when your heart becomes a hunter, You may wound your chance to love'. Artemis the huntress, in a dream, is just trying to explain to Artemis that he needs to...Urg. I don't know. Be normal for a little while?

Yeah. I hope that clears it up for you.

THANK YOU, lethe naiad! -bows- And Dim Aldebaran for helping me make it better.

--

Review please! Thanks--Moriko-Demon

**Updated: September 24, 06**


End file.
